supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
Expert
Expert is a difficulty level in the Super Monkey Ball series. It is usually the hardest difficulty before going on to Master and consists of very challenging stages. Monkey Ball Monkey Ball features 50 floors, along with 10 extra floors. These were all ported to Super Monkey Ball and given new areas and better graphics. Completion of these stages takes you to the final floor, which is the only Master stage present in the game. Floors * Expert Floor 1 * Expert Floor 2 * Expert Floor 3 * Expert Floor 4 * Expert Floor 5 * Expert Floor 6 * Expert Floor 7 * Expert Floor 8 * Expert Floor 9 * Expert Floor 10 * Expert Floor 11 * Expert Floor 12 * Expert Floor 13 * Expert Floor 14 * Expert Floor 15 * Expert Floor 16 * Expert Floor 17 * Expert Floor 18 * Expert Floor 19 * Expert Floor 20 * Expert Floor 21 * Expert Floor 22 * Expert Floor 23 * Expert Floor 24 * Expert Floor 25 * Expert Floor 26 * Expert Floor 27 * Expert Floor 28 * Expert Floor 29 * Expert Floor 30 * Expert Floor 31 * Expert Floor 32 * Expert Floor 33 * Expert Floor 34 * Expert Floor 35 * Expert Floor 36 * Expert Floor 37 * Expert Floor 38 * Expert Floor 39 * Expert Floor 40 * Expert Floor 41 * Expert Floor 42 * Expert Floor 43 * Expert Floor 44 * Expert Floor 45 * Expert Floor 46 * Expert Floor 47 * Expert Floor 48 * Expert Floor 49 * Expert Floor 50 Extra Floors * Expert Extra 1 * Expert Extra 2 * Expert Extra 3 * Expert Extra 4 * Expert Extra 5 * Expert Extra 6 * Expert Extra 7 * Expert Extra 8 * Expert Extra 9 * Expert Extra 10 Super Monkey Ball In Super Monkey Ball it had 50 Floors. It also had 10 Extra floors that can be played by beating the regular floors without using a continue. Floors 1 - 4 are set in the Jungle, 6 - 9 have the Monkey Mall, 11 - 19 are in Underwater, 21 - 29 are in the Desert area, 31 - 39 are set in the Arctic background, while 41 - 50 are in Storm. The names in parentheses are their Super Monkey Ball Deluxe names. *Expert Floor 1 (Ruin) *Expert Floor 2 (Branch) *Expert Floor 3 (Overturn) *Expert Floor 4 (Excursion) *Expert Floor 5 (Bonus Basic) *Expert Floor 6 (Dodecagon) *Expert Floor 7 (Exam-C) *Expert Floor 8 (Skeleton) *Expert Floor 9 (Tracks) *Expert Floor 10 (Bonus Wave) *Expert Floor 11 (Downhill Hard) *Expert Floor 12 (Gears) *Expert Floor 13 (Destruction) *Expert Floor 14 (Invasion) *Expert Floor 15 (Diving) *Expert Floor 16 (Floor Slant) *Expert Floor 17 (Tram) *Expert Floor 18 (Swing Bar Long) *Expert Floor 19 (Paper Work) *Expert Floor 20 (Bonus Grid) *Expert Floor 21 (Twin Attacker) *Expert Floor 22 (Sega Logo) *Expert Floor 23 (Snake) *Expert Floor 24 (Wind) *Expert Floor 25 (Windy Slide) *Expert Floor 26 (Fall Down) *Expert Floor 27 (Twin Cross) *Expert Floor 28 (Spiral Hard) *Expert Floor 29 (Conveyor Parts) *Expert Floor 30 (Bonus Bumpy) *Expert Floor 31 (Gaps) *Expert Floor 32 (Curvature) *Expert Floor 33 (Ant Lion Super) *Expert Floor 34 (Drum) *Expert Floor 35 (Twister) *Expert Floor 36 (Speedy Jam) *Expert Floor 37 (Quake) *Expert Floor 38 (Cassiopeia) *Expert Floor 39 (Pirates) *Expert Floor 40 (Bonus Hunting) *Expert Floor 41 (Bowl Open) *Expert Floor 42 (Checker) *Expert Floor 43 (Carpet) *Expert Floor 44 (Ridge) *Expert Floor 45 (Mixer) *Expert Floor 46 (Rings) *Expert Floor 47 (Stairs) *Expert Floor 48 (Clover) *Expert Floor 49 (Coffee Cup) *Expert Floor 50 (Metamorphosis) Extra Stages *Expert Extra 1 (Blur Bridge) *Expert Extra 2 (Breathe) *Expert Extra 3 (Hard Hitter) *Expert Extra 4 (Ferris Wheel) *Expert Extra 5 (Factory) *Expert Extra 6 (Curl Pipe) *Expert Extra 7 (Magic Hand) *Expert Extra 8 (AV Logo) *Expert Extra 9 (Sanctuary) *Expert Extra 10 (Daa Loo Maa) Super Monkey Ball 2 In Super Monkey Ball 2 there are 50 stages in Expert mode and 10 Expert Extra stages. Floors 1 - 4 are in Jungle Island, 6 - 9 are in the Adventure Forest Boiling Pot, 11 - 19 are in the Clock Tower Factory, 21 - 29 are in the Bubbly Washing Machine, 31 - 39 are in the Volcanic Magma theme, and finally 41 - 50 are Inside A Whale. #Wormhole #Free Fall #Melting Pot #Mad Shuffle #Partition (Bonus) #Jump Machine #Zigzag Slope #Tower #Toggle #Pachinko (Bonus) #Combination #Punched Seesaws #Opera #Brandished #Tiers #Cliffs #Narrow Peaks #Detour #Switch Inferno #Earthquake (Bonus) #Spiral Bridge #Wavy Option #Obstacle #Domino #Sieve #Flock #Double Spiral #Hierarchy #8 Bracelets #Banana Hunting (Bonus) #Pistons #Soft Cream #Momentum #Entangled Path #Totters #Vortex #Warp #Trampolines #Swing Shaft #Fighters (Bonus) #Serial Jump #Cross Floors #Spinning Saw #Chipped Pipes #Flat Maze #Guillotine #Cork Screw #Orbiters #Twin Basin #Air Hockey Extra Stages #Charge #Strata #Puzzle (Square Dance in SMBDX) #Giant Swing #5 Drums #Free Throw #Pendulums #Conical Slider #Construction #Train Worm Super Monkey Ball Adventure Expert in Super Monkey Ball Adventure consists of 17 floors, all of which are seen in Story Mode. Stages 1-6 take place in Monkitropolis, while stages 7-17 are in Kongri-la. * Backflip * Slider * Headlong * Bumps * Spiral Scratch * Squeegee * Elementary * Stinkysteps * Jawbridge * Backslider * Floor Sliders * Slalom * Hoopsnake * Deadline * Cog * Gankanny * Slipknot Category:Difficulty Levels